


Lavender's Birthday

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gamefic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-21
Updated: 2008-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a witch is empathic, things tend to go the way she'd like...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavender's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and world of Harry Potter are owned by JK Rowling; no infringement is intended and I'm making no money off of this.
> 
> This is a background story for a character in Firebird Ascending, an AU RPG. I'm adding it to my archive here.

It's my birthday and I am five today. I hold my fingers up, one-two-three-four-five. I can count to thirty and that's how old Mum is, and Papa is very very old at almost forty. Lynx is eleven and a half, and this is the first time he is not here for my birthday because he is at Hogwarts.

Mum says I will go to Hogwarts when I am old enough. Lynx says that at Hogwarts there are no babies crying. I wish I could go right now.

Melody is the baby. She belongs to Mum and Papa. I don't remember my Daddy at all, but I know he's not Papa and that he was sent away to Heaven when I was not too terribly older than Melody is now. I can't remember him at all except sometimes I think he smelled like a pipe sort of like the ones the men who play checkers at the hotel smoke when I'm not supposed to be there.

I'm not so sure I like Melody. Lynx says I cried all the time when I was a baby too (he remembers Daddy but he doesn't like to talk about him except to say I'm right that he had a pipe just like those). But today is my birthday and nobody is paying any attention to me and it is sort of her fault.

Lynx is at Hogwarts (Mum let me send him an owl but he hasn't sent me anything back except the letter last week when he told me he burned his eyebrows off and I shouldn't tell Mum). Papa's over at the hotel because there's a leak and water's dripping all over the back bedrooms. And Mum's snuggling Melody because she's got an earache and Mum said her spells aren't working and she might have to take Melody to the Muggle doctor to get some Aunty Biology thingies which I guess are like spells that you swallow.

So Mum's all kinds of busy finding Melody's jacket and bundling her up tight. Then she puts her in the special seat that goes in Papa's Muggle automobile (because Mum can't use magic to get to the Muggle doctor place) and Mum walks off and leaves Melody there and asks me to watch her.

Melody's screaming and it hurts my ears and I'm bored and Mum says I have to go with her because Papa can't watch me and hasn't anyone remembered that I'm five today? I'm a big girl. I can help.

I sit down next to Melody and I put my hand on her arm. She looks at me and lets out a howl that just hurts my ears something awful. I try going "shhh shhh shhh" like Mum does but Melody just howls more and I put my arms around her and hug her tight. Her curly hair tickles my nose and I kiss her ear and I wish so really very hard that maybe she'll stop crying Right Now so that we don't have to go in the smelly automobile and we don't have to go to the doctor place and we can stay here and have cakes and biscuits like Mum promised me. And I whisper my wishes in her ear and I try to push all my birthday happy into her so Melody will be happy just like me.

Then she smiles and she giggles and she claps her hands and pushes them over her eyes, peeking out at me from behind her fingertips. Mum walks in just as Melody's shrieking "peekaboo!" and giggling in glee.

Melody's happy now. Can we _please_ have my birthday cake?


End file.
